1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for supplying electrical power, and more particularly to a method for reducing wear on a plurality of parallel connected batteries by controlling each battery to share a load element equally.
2. Prior Art
Prior techniques for connecting multiple parallel batteries included techniques for over-sizing the battery cell capacity to account for loss, or providing a relay and switch matrix to compensate for multiple battery cell failures. Such prior techniques are costly and inefficient.